El último artículo
by MariSeverus
Summary: Aquel que la familia Weasley, se arrepiente hoy en día de que sus hijos vendieran en su tienda. Y que por supuesto, la guerra comprara. One Shot


Bueno, este otro fic ha sucedido gracias a mi investigación en el 7mo libro, para Corazón de Dragón. Simplemente no pude resistirme a espetar millones de insultos al leer semejantes capítulos finales. Se trata sobre el amor de Snape hacia Lily y sus últimos vestigios antes de morir. Lo haré en primera persona en algunas instancias, experimentando lo que realicé en "Epifanía". Espero que les guste y no sean muy crueles conmigo. Saludos y besos.

PD: Quizás me salga muy largo así que lo dividiré por capítulos.

M-S

* * *

Antes de cerrar mis ojos:

Pienso en ti

Allí estaba, con la vista fija en la enorme y larga escalinata de piedra. Todos muriéndose por verlo. A su alrededor, no escuchaba más que las vocecillas emocionadas mencionando su nombre, mencionando su proceder. El niño que vivió pronto cruzaría aquellas puertas. Trataba de mantenerse, aunque sus piernas sólo flaquearan ante ese ideal.

_"Sus ojos, ¿Recuerdas sus ojos?"_

¿Cómo no podría recordarlos? ¿Cómo podría olvidar a su amada? Eso sería cometer un pecado, eso sería atentar contra sí mismo. Ella era lo único que le mantenía con vida. Ella era lo único por lo que luchaba. ¿Qué Dumbledore no se lo había pedido ya? ¿Entonces por qué, tanto recordarle de qué color eran sus ojos? Si de haber sido por él, el verde que enarbolaba a Slytherin, fuese verde... esmeralda.

_"Fuese todo verde esmeralda"_

- ¿Estás abrumado, Severus? - la entrecortada voz de Minerva McGonagall apenas suena en su cabeza- ¡Viene Harry Potter!

Sí, Harry Potter viene. Puede suponer que ahora su vida si tiene "sentido", ahora si puede hacer el "trabajo". Pero, ¿Qué tiene Harry Potter? ¿Qué tiene él de especial? Seguramente, Voldemort se apiadó de él y no quiso matarlo. Como si eso fuese posible de alguna forma. Para él, lo único que representa Harry Potter, es problemas. Es un Potter, es hijo de aquel sarnoso y holgazán que se atrevió a robarle lo único que emoción trajo a su vida. La mujer que amó con locura, hasta el punto de desafiar al mago más poderoso. Sólo, por su nombre.

Los pasos resuenan al fin, las pesadas botas de Hagrid se van abriendo paso mientras que un farol oscila intermitentemente. Toda una masa de niños, tirita y aguarda, tratando de abarcar todo con la mirada.

_- ¡Mira la enormidad de este castillo! ¡Un país podría convivir aquí tranquilamente!_

_- ¿Qué cosas dices Lily?- un joven de cabellos negros, se alza de puntillas para mirar sobre los estudiantes- ¡Atenta, ya todo va a comenzar!_

_- Pero Severus, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Qué tengo que decir?_

_- Ya te lo expliqué- su dulce voz, no calma los nervios de la chica- Sólo te sientas y esperas a que el sombrero seleccionador diga el nombre de tu casa._

_- ¿Y si no se decide? ¿Y si no sirvo para ninguna? ¿Y si me echan? ¿Y si me caigo mientras camino?_

_- ¿Cómo podrían echarte?- suspira el joven observando a la chica, limpiándose sus sudorosas manos en la túnica- ¡Estate atenta, pronto te llamarán!_

_- ¡Ay Severus, creo que me desmayaré! Al menos, espero terminar contigo. Si no ¿Qué haría?_

_Ambas manos se unen, no han estado desunidas desde el verano y no lo estarán justamente en ese instante. La pelirroja tiembla, se gira para mirar a su amigo con emoción ¡Todo es tan emocionante!_

_A él lo llaman primero y ella no puede soltarlo entre susurros de buena suerte. El chico sólo le sonríe mientras camina, le pide que aguarde en su posición. Ella sólo alza su mano y brinca de emoción. ¡Están tan seguros de que estarán juntos!_

_McGonagall ha colocado el sombrero sobre él pero eso siquiera le preocupa, ya sabe donde va a terminar. Dos brillantes esmeraldas, susurran a lo lejos llenos de emoción._

_- ¡Slytherin!- ha gritado el sombrero y se baja de un tirón. ¡Qué emocionado estaba!_

_- ¡Está muy bien Severus!- exclamaba la pelirroja a un lado del salón- ¿Podrías guardarme un asiento?_

_Pero eso nunca sucedió, el asiento quedó vacío y su esperanza se quedó sentada en aquel lugar. Aún podía oír su risa, ver su emocionada mirada al oír la mención de su nombre._

_- Evans, Evans Lily._

_- ¡Slytherin! ¡Déjame quedar en Slytherin! ¡Merlín llévame con Severus!_

_Apenas logró subir. Aquella pequeña mota pelirroja, golpeaba a todos a su paso. Su nerviosismo era evidente. Al subir, se quedó observando a McGonagall con el sombrero en mano. Pasmada, de la emoción._

_- Siéntate querida- sonreía la profesora señalando el taburete._

_- ¡Oh sí perdóneme!_

_El sombrero estuvo en su cabeza, por un tiempo que para Severus fue interminable. Para cuando las costuras de su boca se abrían, la chica alzaba la vista. Había gritado aquel nombre. Ese al que tanto le temía._

_¡Gryffindor!_

_Su mirada no pudo ser descrita de otra forma, sólo decepción. Lily apenas consiguió encogerse de hombros y dirigirse hacia su mesa. ¿Qué destino cruel se había encargado de separarlos?_

Cada uno de los chicos que temblaban, eran ella. ¿Habría alguna pareja que esperaba estar en la misma casa? ¿Habría alguien en situación similar?

Pues es aburrido, toda selección es aburrida y eso sucedió desde que ambos fueron separados. Después de eso, todo banquete perdió emoción.

Alza la cabeza cuando la fila se reduce, preguntándose si algún día ese suplicio va a terminar. Allí, mientras trata de divertirse con el temor de algún alumno; lo observa. El gran Harry Potter está allí.

- Mi.. mi mira.. Se.. Severus..- comenta Quirrel o, hace el intento- ¿Ese no es.. Po...Po..Potter?

Ambos le observan, ambos le buscan el objeto de fascinación. ¿Una habilidad especial, poderosa? ¿Una varita con infinito poder? No, es sólo un enclenque temeroso, con unas horrendas gafas y un terrible aspecto.

El chico lo percibe, siente que lo observan y gira su cabeza hacia la mesa de profesores. Allí, sus ojos hacen contacto nuevamente. ¡Lily! Su cuerpo está pasmado totalmente. Esos ojos. Su rostro se turba, su cuerpo tembló inconscientemente. Tiene que ser ella, ¡Nunca estuvo tan nervioso en su vida! Aquellos ojos que le miran con atención. ¡Eso le trae tantos recuerdos, que podría sentirse enfermo en ese instante!

- Potter, Harry Potter.

Todos los "Woa" "¡Eh!" y los "Es Potter" Resuenan en ese instante. Se está sentando, con mucho miedo, sobre el taburete. Frente a él, todo luce tan grande y por un momento Severus no entiende qué parentesco tiene con su madre. Ella era tan hermosa, tan vivaz, tan única a su manera. Pero allí sólo hay una cosa llamada "hijo" ¿O es que él no encuentra el parecido? ¿O es que él no le encuentra las famosas habilidades de su madre? Bueno, apenas lo seleccionaban.

Bueno, luego lo continuaré que tengo que irme a dormir para ir a la universidad. Les dejo besos y saludos.


End file.
